1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation device, which supports a driving operation of a movable body such as automobiles, airplanes and ships, by displaying a map information and a present position information of the movable body in the map information.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a navigation device which supports a driving operation of a movable body installed with the navigation system, by measuring the present position of the movable body by means of a GPS (Global Positioning System), and displaying thus measured position as the present position, which moves every moment, in a displayed map where the present position is included.
On the other hand, in case that the movement is performed quite often by a movable body such as automobiles, a schedule as for the movement may be made in advance by use of the information as for the planned destinations and the estimated times to arrive the destinations, so that the movement is performed according to the schedule. Particularly, in a certain kind of business such as a delivery business, in which the movement should be done to a plurality of places to visit in one day, the order of the places to visit and the estimated arriving times to the places to visit, are considered to make the schedule by listing up the places to visit, so as to make the whole movement effective in one day.
However, in this kind of movement based on the schedule, the confirmation of the next destination and the moving path to the next destination, becomes a necessary for the driver in the middle way. That is to say, the address of the next destination must be checked with referring to the schedule table, and the moving path must be further checked by opening the map book and searching the present position and the destination in the map book, while driving the movable body. Especially, in case that the driver is not familiar with the neighborhood of the destination, such a checking operation for the present position and the moving path must be done quite often, resulting in a great inconvenience for the driver. On the other hand, in case of the movement for sight-seeing, the driver is not generally familiar with the geography of the places to visit, so that the inconvenience for the driver to quite often check the map book becomes more serious.